


Keep It On

by AWitchWrites



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: Lucifer wakes up to find Chloe, naked except for his shirt - Lucifer likes.





	Keep It On

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Deckerstar fic! Inspired by a mix of two OTP prompts from tumblr. 
> 
> This was supposed to be just a quick fic to play around with the characters before staring on a crossover & ended up taking me longer than I thought so I apologise if this sucks (also my smut writing is Rusty AF) and I'm sorry if they turned out to be slightly ooc but I welcome any constructive criticism! Also unbetaed

Chloe lay on her back on Lucifer’s bed, panting and a little sweaty, staring up at the ceiling. “Fuck…” She breathed without even meaning to, letting her eyes fall closed as she tried to get her breath back. 

“Again? Already?” Her bedmate teased with a laugh, “And people think  _ I’m _ insatiable.” And even though Chloe had her eyes closed she could tell Lucifer had his usual smug smile on his face even  though he sounded just as out of breath as she was. Usually, Chloe would have responded with a witty comeback of her own, but that night she was too exhausted to do much more than limply swat at his chest before shifting to get more comfortable. How he could even  _ think _ of going again after the night they’d had, Chloe didn’t know. 

After the frustration of a case that had taken longer to solve than anyone expected and the adrenaline rush of having to chase after the perp once they finally did solve it, Lucifer and Chloe had practically jumped each other as soon as they’d gotten back to Lux. What had followed...well - ‘hot’ didn’t even come close to describing it, if Chloe was honest. She’d been sleeping with Lucifer for a while already and hadn’t thought it could get any better - until that night. He’d had her in multiple places over the penthouse, before he’d finally carried her to bed and taken her again. 

So there she was, tired to the bone but so very, very satisfied and he was joking about going again? She sighed softly and shook her head as she cuddled up to his side, sliding an arm over his chest. She knew they should probably shower before they fell asleep but she was too exhausted to even open her eyes again, and besides her legs still felt kinda shaky anyway. It was probably gross but she was too tired to care and it really didn’t take her long to fall asleep, especially not when Lucifer started to lazily run his fingers through her hair. 

When she woke up again, it was still dark, some time in the early hours of the morning, and she was cold. Which was kinda strange because Lucifer usually kept his penthouse quite warm; she’d kicked off the covers at some point in her sleep, having pushed them all to Lucifer’s side. Half asleep still, Chloe sat up, running her fingers through her hair before shifting to sift through the pile of clothes by the bed for something to chuck on. Most of her own clothes had been discarded before they’d even reached the bedroom so the only thing she could find was Lucifer’s shirt - far too long on her and probably too expensive to be using as a sleep shirt but she was still half asleep and only wanted something to wear to keep herself from getting chilly again, so she threw it on anyway, haphazardly buttoning it up before she lay back down and got herself comfortable once more, drifting off back to sleep in no time.

* * *

 

Chloe was almost always up before Lucifer, being much more of a morning person than he was. Even when they spent the night at the penthouse, and she didn’t have to rush to get Trixie ready for school in the mornings, she was still up and awake pretty early. So it was no surprise really when Lucifer woke the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty. 

In no rush to get out of bed, Lucifer rolled onto his back to just simply lay there for a moment or two, listening to the sounds of Chloe moving around in his kitchen. After a moment or two, laying there doing nothing lost its appeal, especially since Chloe was no longer in bed with him, so Lucifer sat up, reaching for the robe he kept near his bed and slipping it on. He didn’t bother with his usual silk pajama pants, simply planning on having a shower straight away, after all they hadn’t had a chance to have one the night before. The thought made him wonder if Chloe had already had a shower herself, or if he would be able to convince her to join him. He smiled to himself at the thought, humming under his breath as he got up and started to collect his clothes to be dealt with later. 

He picked up the trousers he had been wearing and emptied the pockets of the spare wads of cash he kept in them before throwing the trousers onto the end of the bed and starting to look around for his shirt. When he couldn’t find it, he frowned slightly, glancing out at the rest of the penthouse to check if he was mistaken about where exactly he’d dropped it the night before. Not there either. It wasn’t like he didn’t have replacements, or that he cared overly much but still, he checked one more time around the bed, not seeing it. 

“Detective, love, you haven’t seen my sh-” He started to ask when he heard her footsteps approaching, glancing up just in time to see her enter to bedroom again, carrying two steaming mugs and wearing the exact shirt he was looking for. With nothing underneath. It was one of his white ones, slightly too long for her, reaching the tops of her thighs. Even still, she’d only buttoned it up halfway and wonky too so it didn’t cover much; not that it mattered, the fabric had gone slightly see through anyway thanks to the light pouring through his windows. 

Even if he hadn’t already been in the mood for a morning round in the shower, seeing his detective standing before him in nothing but his shirt would definitely have gotten him there, and he could already feel the way his body was reacting to her. Biting his lip, Lucifer smirked to himself as he looked her up and down once more, noting her quizzical expression as she set down the drinks she’d made for them on the nightstand. 

Lucifer sat back on the bed, looking up at her, eyes shining with amusement, “I was going to ask if you’d seen my shirt, darling, but it seems there’s no need.” He chuckled. Chloe rolled her eyes fondly and stepped closer to him, resting her hands on his shoulders as she stood between his legs. 

“Well, don’t worry I’m about to have a shower so you’ll get it back in a minute.” She said, about to step back only to let out a high-pitched noise of surprise when Lucifer lifted her onto his lap instead, steadying her with his hands on her thighs before sliding them up to cup her ass beneath the shirt. 

“Mm, a fun time in the shower was originally my plan too, Detective-” Lucifer hummed with a smirk, leaning up to press a trail of quick kisses up her neck to her jawline, not even giving her a chance to argue that she had actually meant a proper shower and not shower sex before he took his hands away from her ass; resting one on her waist and gently tugging at the collar of the shirt with the other, pulling it back from where it had started to slip down her shoulder, “-but this suits you, love, I think you should keep it on.” 

“Typical alpha-male behaviour.” She teased, shaking her head and rolling her eyes as she looked down at him. 

“Nothing typical about me, love.” Lucifer chuckled, grinning, amused as he waggled his eyebrows and rocked his hips up once to press his hard cock against her once; because of course he would take the opportunity to make an innuendo. 

She snorted with amusement as she looked back at him with exasperated fondness, shaking her head a little, “Don’t I know it.” She rolled her eyes a little, trying not to encourage him too much and though she would be lying if she said she was completely unaffected by the idea of his reaction to seeing her in just his shirt, she was also a sensible adult who had responsibilities like work and she couldn’t let herself be late just because she’d let herself be tempted by morning sex with her boyfriend, even if it was really,  _ really,  _ tempting. 

“Besides, it’s not my fault you look so sexy in my shirt, darling.” He leant up to kiss her properly then, using his gentle grip on the collar of the shirt to pull her closer to meet him halfway. Not that he needed to do much pulling, as soon as their lips met she melted into it, sliding her hands over his shoulders as they kissed, slow and lazy. Chloe made a soft noise as she pressed a little closer to Lucifer, distracted for the moment from telling him that no she really did need to have a shower when Lucifer flicked his tongue over her bottom lip, kissing her harder now. She gasped quietly when he nipped at her bottom lip, smirking a little at his low moan when she slid one hand up to tangle in the untamed curls she loved so much and gave a tug in response. 

Chloe couldn’t help pressing forward again, grinding against him once more as he gave her waist a gentle squeeze, trying her best to ignore the heat pooling in her own belly when she felt his cock hard against her, separated only by the fabric of his shirt bunch between them and the silk of his robe. On instinct, she squeezed her thighs together, but that only served to press him tighter against her and she had to break the kiss to breathe, pulling away with a soft whine, tugging on his hair once more. She barely registered Lucifer’s soft groan and smirk as he took to pressing open-mouthed kisses down her neck instead, her fingers still tangled in his soft curls. It was only when she felt his hand slide down to cup her breast through the shirt, his thumb brushing lightly over her nipple, that sense seemed to return to her and she pushed him back with a groan, scooting back on his lap a little to try and get herself under control. Taking a few deep breaths, Chloe tried her best to ignore the way her cunt was throbbing with need already; she knew if she’d been wearing panties they’d be damp already but no - she shook her head in an attempt to stop that train of thought. 

“Lucifer, there’s really not enough time, I’ll be late for work.” She said, biting her lip as she tried to keep her resolve even as the sight of him, dishevelled with his hair a mess and lips kiss swollen sent a rush of arousal through her. 

“Well I can’t, in good conscience, let you leave here all riled up and unsatisfied, Detective.” Lucifer teased, smirking playfully as he rested his hands on her waist again and pulled her closer. 

“You were the one that got me riled up in the first place, you ass!” Chloe scoffed, laughing though as she let herself be pulled back in, running her fingers through his hair gently and biting her lip. She could feel her resolve, which hadn’t been all that strong in the first place, crumbling as she leaned in closer to Lucifer. The man in question slid his hands down from her waist to her ass, squeezing as he pulled her in closer so there was little to no space left between them, looking up at her with his trademark smirk. 

He leant in close, pressing teasing kisses along her jawline: she couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her then, or the way her body reacted to his deep chuckle and, damnit, the smug bastard knew exactly what he was doing to her. 

“Well darling, if it’s my fault then I guess it’s my responsibility to fix that for you then, hmm?” He murmured against her ear before dipping his head down to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck, stopping to nip and suck at the exposed skin just below her collarbone, leaving a light mark alongside the darker ones he’d left the night before. Chloe moaned softly, fingers tightening in his hair as she tipped her back a little to give him easier access. She knew she should probably be pushing him away so she wouldn’t be late for work - after all, she still had to shower and head back to her place for a change of clothes - but she really,  _ really _ didn’t want to and hey, it wouldn’t matter too much if she was late just this once, right? Decision made, Chloe rocked her hips down, letting out a soft moan as she ground against him, feeling his grip on her ass tighten as he gave one last kiss to her neck before pulling back to look up at her again, “Is that a yes, love?” He asked, grinning up at her, teasing. 

“Yes, yes!” Chloe huffed before her sensible side could win over and change her mind. She tried to grind down against him again but Lucifer was already shrugging out of his robe, grinning up at her with a muttered, ‘Excellent’, still smirking as he lay back on the bed and tugged her up. 

“Lucifer - what-?” Chloe asked, a little confused as he gently manhandled her to where he wanted, tugging her up his body and only stopping when she was straddling his face. “Oh.” She murmured, blushing deeply, shivering at just the thought, her hands instinctively moving back to his hair. 

He just looked up at her smugly, smirking as he turned his head slightly to press light, teasing kisses up her inner thigh, looking up at her as he did, not breaking eye contact. “Mhmm, ‘oh’.” He teased, knowing it wasn’t what she had been expecting but, the smug asshole also knew how much she liked it. And he kept teasing her too, even though he could see how much she wanted him already. And even with how badly he wanted to taste her, he still kept at it - using his grip on her ass to pull her down closer and pressing long, slow, open-mouthed kisses up and down her upper thighs, each time getting closer and closer to where they both really wanted his mouth but not quite reaching it. 

He enjoyed teasing her; loved her reactions and the frustrated little noises she made when she realised he wasn’t going to give her what she wanted straight away. He loved the way she tugged on his hair, the way her thighs clenched around his face and the way she rocked her hips down against him to try and get him to stop teasing. Most of all, he liked to tease her because he liked to watch his Detective slowly lose her composure; when she got so frustrated with his teasing that she stopped waiting for him to give it to her and simply took what she wanted from him instead. 

It didn’t take long for her to reach that point that morning. He licked along the crease of her thigh when Chloe gave an impatient groan and tugged on his hair harder, “Lucifer-” She groaned impatiently, glancing down at him, “We don’t have time for- oh-” He cut her off with one long stroke of his tongue up her cunt, groaning as he finally tasted her and using his grip on her ass to pull her even closer. Smirking a little against her, Lucifer looked up at his Detective as she gasped and let her eyes fall closed, head tipped back a little. She looked beautiful, in his shirt that was too big and slipping off her shoulder on one side, leaving one breast mostly exposed, his name on her lips as her hips twitched, grinding down on his tongue slightly. 

Impatience not forgotten, she was quick to tighten her hold on his hair, holding him in place as she rocked down against his face again, making him moan quietly against her. And any other time, if they had more time, he would have happily ceded control to his Detective, would have happy let her direct him where she wanted him and let her ride his face. But they didn’t have the time for that, that morning and this was about making her feel good anyway. So Lucifer was quick to take back control. 

He leant up at the same time as he pulled her closer, moving his hands from her ass to the open ends of his shirt, using it to pull her closer and hold her against him. Chloe’s gasp of surprise was quickly followed by a barely held back moan as he licked into her, dipping his tongue inside her for just a moment before he licked back up to her clit, flicking his tongue over her lightly until she couldn’t help but groan out loud. Chloe always tried her hardest to keep quiet, even when she didn’t need to; a habit, Lucifer knew, so being the one to draw out those noises, knowing that it was his mouth on her cunt making her moan and gasp like that was a rush Lucifer had never really had with anyone else. His cock, hard since he’d first seen her wearing his shirt, was aching by now though he wasn’t focused on himself at all. 

No, he was much more focused on Chloe; on the way she was pulling on his hair each time she thrust down against his face, drawing muffled moans from him and making his cock twitch - on the sound of her heavy breathing and the sound of his tongue on her dripping cunt - on the way her thighs started to shake a little as he sucked on her clit. 

“Lucifer-” She moaned, biting her lip harder as she rocked her hips down, so close already. She was trying not to pull on his hair too harder, even though he seemed to like it when she did, if his moans against her were any indication, each one bringing her closer to the edge. 

Usually it took a little longer to get off on just his mouth, without his fingers and even just the thought of him slipping his fingers inside her had her choking out another low moan as she leant forward, letting go of his hair and bracing herself on the bed instead, unable to keep herself upright. Except this time, he wasn’t holding back at all and Lucifer was  _ good  _ with his mouth. He kept licking at her, pressing his tongue against her harder, faster before he sucked on her clit again, and licked down her center, dipping his tongue inside her. 

It didn’t take long for him to push her over the edge, holding her against him as she managed to gasp out a warning. One last stroke of his tongue had her moaning loud as she came, thighs clenching around his face. He carried on, licking her through it until, breathing hard, she pulled back. He let her go, her wetness coating his face, his cock so hard it almost hurt now and he hissed when her thigh brushed against him as she scooted back down his body before flopping onto her back beside him, still panting softly as she tried to get her breath back. 

“Sorry.” She breathed, twisting to lay on her side against him and slipping her hand down to cup his cock. Moaning softly, Lucifer rocked his hips up against her hand.

A moment later though, he risked a glance over at the clock on the nightstand and groaned when he saw the time and - he couldn’t believe he was doing it - he moved a hand down to hold her wrist to stop her from starting to stroke him properly. At her confused look, he gestured over at the clock. “Not sure we have time, love.” He said, reluctantly. 

Chloe looked behind her, sighing when she realised he was right. She was already late as it was and still hadn’t showered - a realisation came to her as she thought about it and she chuckled as she looked back at him with a teasing smile, “Not like you to be so responsible and care about being late.” 

“Yes, well - we wouldn’t want to get you fired. The LAPD would never solve anything again.” He laughed, watching as Chloe laughed with him and rolled her eyes. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at him with a cheeky smile, deciding to tease just a bit. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She said, sitting up properly and stretching, “I mean, I do need to  _ shower  _ and change.” She put a little extra emphasis on the word shower, hinting at her actual intentions. Lucifer’s response though had her whirling around to face him after she’d stood up. 

“Well, you don’t have to change.” He’d suggested casually, shrugging as he sat up. “You could always keep the shirt on.” 

“Keep it on?” Chloe asked, shaking her head a little as she scoffed, “Lucifer, we just had sex with me wearing it, it stinks.” 

“No, you sat on my face while wearing it.” He pointed out, as if that made a difference. 

“That’s still sex, Lucifer!” She laughed, never entirely sure if he was being serious when it came to things like this or if he just made up weird suggestions just to mess with her, “And not what I was hinting at - at all.” 

“Oh?” Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow slightly as he leaned forward, “But you were hinting at something?” 

“Yeah, you dope.” Chloe laughed, rolling her eyes fondly, “A little quid pro quo in the shower.” 

“Well, why didn’t you just say so, Detective?” Lucifer grinned, eyes sparkling with his usual glee and amusement, “Lead the way.” 

And so she did, giggling as she and Lucifer headed for his ensuite, morning coffee long forgotten and knowing they were probably going to end up being late anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! And feel free to check out my tumblr @femmelucifer


End file.
